


Free with Strings Attached

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Human Rodimus Prime, M/M, Transformers as Humans, Xeno, homlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus looses his job, and finds an nice looking truck in the field outside of town. Its certainly cheaper then staying at a hotel. After all, free is free.</p><p>But more often then not, free has strings attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He lost his job.

He. Lost. His. Job.

Rodimus kicked his dingy car’s tire. Getting in after a few more kicks and diving off. He would have to move out of his apartment immediately if he wanted to save what money he had... Sell his things too... maybe he could sell them to the landlord and get a bit more money for it. A fully finished apartment would be a good thing to advertise.

And he had nice furniture. At least he thought so.

\------

Rodimus knew of a dinky little motel out side of town. it was dirt cheap, and full of seedy people... But hey, it was dirt cheap! He had about two thousand dollars left to his name, he could last a while on that in a place like that.

As he drove by an open, undeveloped field over grown with dry grass, something caught his eye in the brush. A big old truck... No not a truck. More like a military vehicle, a tactical truck maybe? Though the colors were off. Blue and white. Not the typical camo.

He pulled off the road and onto the dirt, pulling up. It looked like it was just freshly dumped. It wasn’t even dusty. No plates, not obvious marks save for a scorch mark on the front. Looks like someone hit it with some sort of fire. He popped the trunk to his car and pulled out the tire iron.

“Free is better then cheap.” Rodimus said, jamming the head into what looked like a door. He would pry this sucker open and make it his new house, at least until he found a new job and a place to stay.

\------

The truck simply would not start. Or at least he had no idea how to start it. internet searched for ‘jump starting a tactical military truck’ didn’t turn anything up, so roddy had to dump about 150$ on a portable AC unit to keep the thing cool. No biggy. It was a good purchase. It would be useful even when he moved into a new place.

Regardless he settled into the place, cooking all his meals on a little barbecue grill he still had from when he went camping that one time. Right out front. In the mean time he was looking for a new job,. Not an easy thing. His town didn’t have many big places to look for work,. No Walmart or anything like that.

He took a bite of the burger he had cooked up, some of the ketchup dripping onto the hood of the truck.

He was not sure how it happened, but the car horn went off. Roddy practically jumped off the hood, dropping his burger on it. The horn went off again, and didn’t stop blaring until Rodimus has cleaned the spot off.

He popped the trunk, expecting some sort of animal to have chewed on a wire. However, the engine was as clean as possible, if a bit high tech looking when compared to his own. Probably military stuff. He didn’t need to think about it.

he slammed the hood down and ran his fingers through his red hair, frowning. “Thats... odd... haha... Maybe this thing is haunted or something.” He picked his burger back up, and now a little creeped out, sat on the hood of his own car.

After the sun had set, Rodimus got back in the truck, kicked off his boots, set them on the dashboard, and leaned back. He made sure to think about something other then how the car horn went off. The tuned on his portable radio, listening tot he news.

Stuff about the those robots fighting still. He rubbed under his nose, dozing off as the reporter mentioned one of the good guys had been missing for a several days. 

\-----

It was raining hard.

Rodimus drove up to his makeshift home, ready to just be done with today. Job hunting had still been a no go. He got out of his car and used his vest to keep him somewhat dry.

“Home sweet home.” he said, opening the door. He grunted how ever as it suddenly slammed shut, nearly yanking his arm off. “What... What the hell?” He pulled on the door again, but this time, it would not budge.

His vest was sopping wet now. And he was too. Rodimus cursed, lifted up one of his muddy boots and kicked one of the front tires.

“STOP THAT.”

Rodimus jumped back and fell into the mud, blinking a few times. “What....”

“I’ve had enough! You leave your filthy boots inside of me, and you clothes. And now you think you can come inside all muddy like that?”

The headlights of the truck turned on, and the engines roared. There was this odd grinding sound, and the truck shifted, changed.

He found himself looking up at a very large robot, who soon crouched down to lean over him, scowling.

“My designation is Ultra Magnus. And I refuse to let you live inside of me a moment... Ugh...” the newly dubbed ‘Magnus’ reached into a seam and pulled out an undershirt, “A moment longer. I came into this field to rest and recover from a fight with the Decepticons. But YOU had to come along and live inside of me.”

Rodimus looked up, wide eyed, not really caring his boxers were wet now from sitting in the mud. He opened his mouth a few times. Wondering what to say. Something witty. 

“I-I didn’t know the car I was living in was so good looking.” he blurted out.

And Ultra Magnus actually looked a bit embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is starting to get dirty, So Rodimus decides its time for a wash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter with prompting from Astralhazard on tumblr. There may be a third one one day, but no promises.

Magnus had felt bad for the human, Rodimus. He was still with out a home. And so, even if it drove him nuts, he let him stay inside him, until Magnus was all better at least.

Rodimus had promised to be more mindful of the fact Magnus was alive and enjoyed being clean. So far he had done well too keep tidy, but Magnus was getting itchy. he had been sitting out here too long.

And those blasted birds were not helping the dust he was forming.

He sat in his altmode, transformation cog night quite up to snuff yet. He had to keep his transformations once per day, or not transform at all if he wanted to get better quickly.

He heard Rodimus’ care drive up. It was shut off, and soon his hand was on the door.

“Hey handsome. i brought you something.”

Had Magnus been in his robot mode, he would of rolled his optics. The human kept flirting with him. He had never considered it a possibility for a human to be attracted to his kind. But now that he was confronted with it, it was not... Intolerable. 

It was awkward but not intolerable.

“What do you have for me?” Magnus doubted it was something he wanted.

“Well, first, you need to drive me to the truck stop near here. I’m gonna give you a bit of a wash.”

“That is not necessary.”

“You’re dirty. Let me clean you off. You look uncomfortable... well... Sound uncomfortable.” Rodimus rubbed his door handle, pressing against the door to his cabin. “C’mon.”

Magnus grumbled, door unlatching to let him in. “Fine.”

Rodimus hopped in, putting something in the passenger seat. A large bucket it felt like. It was heavy as well. Must of been full of cleaning suplies.

With a low groan Magnus started his engine and drove back to the road, down to the truck stop.

\----

“How much is this costing you?”

Rodimus turned from the hose, which he was screwing the attachment to. “What?”

“To use the washing facilities, it costs money. I take it the supplies you bought were costly as well. How much did you spend?”

Rodimus completely ignored Magnus’ question, turning on the hose and pointing it to Magnus’s wind shield. “Gonna have to scrub you top to bottom big guy. Good thing I’m good at climbing things.”

Magnus allowed Rodimus to avoid the question, for now. “You don’t have to wash all of me. Its impractical that you could get every inch of me altmode.”

“I’ll get what i can.” Rodimus’ tone was flirtatious, pulling the ladder over. He stepped on, and pressed his whole chest against Magnus’ windshield. It was warm across metal the bar in the middle. His engine sputtered in shock at how nice it felt.

Rodimus chuckled, and wiggled a bit before he began slowly hosing off what he was able to reach, scrubbing it with a soft brush. The water was cold. and the brush also felt nice.

It was very very nice.

The dust and bird excriment was soon rubbed off his windshield, Rodimus pulling away to rinse him off. The warmth of his chest was replaced by cold, and Magnus’ frame rattled.

“You are doing this on purpose.” Magnus stated grumpily.

“Doing what? I’m just washing you.” Rodimus laughed and slid off the ladder, washing along Magnus’ grill next. The brush tickled, and Magnus continued to rattle. 

When Rodimus slipped his fingers into the grill, Magus was quite convinced that this was incredibly enjoyable. Especially with the constant contrast of Rodimus’ warm body and the cold water. The soft brush added to the feeling, and soon Magnus was on the verge of recharge.

He jerked awake as Rodimus opened his door, hopping in and wiping his dashboard down with something that smelled like... Fruit of some sort.

“You like your wash, handsome?”

“So you were attempting to be seductive.”

Rodimus made a huff. “Was I not?”

Magnus humored this... unusual human.“I could not really see you wash me. Next time, wash me in robot mode.”

Rodimus grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t do that here. They will see you. You have to make me with you, when your better then.” he leaned on the steering wheel and pet the stick shift lewdly. “Promise me you will do that?”

Magnus sputtered. This human was a piece of work. “I...” he sighed in defeat. “Yes. You can come with me.”


End file.
